One Man's Arm is Another Man's Lover
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Stuck in a post-apocalyptic world with only himself to care, Morty has to find new ways to have "fun." This story is about fucking an arm (that isn't yours), you're welcome!


Outstretched in front of the prepubescent boy, was a vast, vast wasteland with very little strewn about. A dead body here and there, a few rocks to and fro. Morty sighed as he'd wallowed a bit, remembering how his grandfather had essentially stranded both he and his sister in a post-apocalyptic nothingness. Of course, they'd managed to get comfy with one of the tribes that roamed around, and Summer had gotten particularly comfy with Hemorrhage. However, it had been a bit lonely for Morty. He'd found himself getting attached to his new arm, thusly named Armothy. Eventually, though, they boy missed his RubHub sessions and just getting off in general. His eyes squinted, though, and he'd sworn he'd seen something interesting in the distance. There really was nothing in particular except for the fact that one of those dead bodies had been stripped to bare flesh, the only thing left of the skin was on the chest and the rotting flesh of what used to be a female's face. The chest was also falling apart, though, and the 14-year-old had no plans to start his fun after the tits had fallen off. Quickly running up to the decaying body, he took a breath before he started the ritual.

Truth be told, since he and Armothy had started dominating the Blood Dome, women hard started throwing themselves at… Armothy. It was no real surprise that there were a bunch of ladies who'd wanted to get off with those thick, husky fingers. This only proved to make Morty a little more than irked and vastly more horny - all without any relief from either of these things besides killing people inside of the Dome. Women weren't all that interested in just baring their bodies to Morty, either. As a result of that, he was forced to get… creative. The young man was smart enough to make it a point to not get caught doing this, either. Looking around, he'd confirmed that no one was really around - they were distracted by the usual buzz of Blood Dome shenanigans. Once he'd confirmed his aforementioned solitude, he'd used his right arm to drop his pants, his cock already stiffening at the thought of release. He didn't have a lot of time, so this would have to be fast…

Bringing his hand to his lips - and gathering a decent amount of saliva onto his tongue - he spat moisture out onto his palm, lathering and lubing up his digits to allow the stimulation he'd required. Impatiently, he'd brought his hand down to his hardened member now, stroking it slowly first, working himself up the way he liked it. Start slow, build it up, and end with a blast. As much as that could have applied to anything, Morty particularly enjoyed this technique for his self-love times. Even for the amount of time he'd been living amongst the savages, this was no different. As his digits had adjusted their grip to change the pressure upon his sensitive body, shivering as he'd kept his eyes on that pair of rotting tits, his shame being far removed from his desires. Every so often, he'd wave his palm over his tip to add another layer of stimulation, shivering as he found himself starting to ignore the world around him, closing his eyes as he'd imagined slamming his dick into an actual person. As he was falling into his usual rhythm, it seemed he wasn't the only one looking out for his pleasure.

Not even realizing what had happened at first, he'd felt something in his mouth. It was large, thick, and tasted strongly of the wasteland dirt mixed with dried blood. Morty gagged a bit as his eyes were slowly starting to open to see what was going on - though, strangely enough, his erection was not at all dissipating from this turn of events. Once open, he'd gotten a good look at Armothy filling his mouth with the length of middle finger, moaning as the sentient arm began to fuck his throat with the oversized finger. It didn't take much, though, and Armothy had other plans in mind - knowing full well that they didn't have time. The very finger that had been shoved into Morty's throat was immediately pulled out, the young boy gagging a bit as his stroking began to speed up with his excitement, not knowing what Armothy had in mind for them. What he didn't realize was how quickly he'd find out, though, the arm quickly making its move and shoving the entire length of the now lubricated finger-dildo into Morty's asshole in one motion. This caused Morty to yelp out in pain, squealing and moaning uncontrollably as Armothy fucked his asshole, his fist now tight around his cock as he began tugging at his member with reckless abandon now.

Without much thought for anyone hearing or seeing him anymore, Morty found himself losing to the pleasure and feeling closer to orgasm faster than he could ever imagine, screaming with a mixture of lust and pain, Armothy giving no signs of letting up as he'd shoved the finger deep into the brunette's tight anus and pumped with consistent timing, making sure to move with Morty's cock-filled hand to make sure that Morty could truly wallow in the joy of having both sides of his body pleasured. It didn't take long for the legs to give out either, knees buckling as Morty was brought to his knees.

Unable to hold back anymore, there was a final roar of orgasm as Morty had exploded his load onto the decaying pair of tits, completely forgetting that they were even in front of him in the first place. Armothy kept the finger jammed into Morty's ass as he'd released, making sure to stroke Morty's prostate to allow him to ride the wave of release as long as possible, Morty moaning in response to Armothy's considerate actions. As the final spurt of jizz landed on the ground in front of the now exhausted teenager, he'd breathed heavily and allowed control to return to his sentient left arm, pulling the shit-stained finger out of his asshole. Looking at the muscled appendage for a few moments in stunned silence, he'd nodded his thanks and hugged the arm, finally happy to have been able to pleasure himself and to have found a useful new use for Armothy, along with seeming to have come to an unspoken agreement on what Armothy could do to pay him back whenever the arm had gotten with a woman for the night.


End file.
